Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron120.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Mon, Aug 31, 1998 14:49 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998083118494700.OAA16557@ladder01.news.aol.com> <> Great rumor. It was the source of much mirth in these halls. <> Although we've talked about it a few times, I'm pretty sure that we're not going to deal with the Borg in any way this year, even in a Dominion backstory. As for the finale, I'd like to keep everyone guessing for now. <> It still sounds a bit odd to me, but I don't have a real problem with it. It's a nice bit of character to add in the last year and I think we can use Kira's increasing responsibilities throughout the season. <> While we may have thrown around terms like "commissioned officer" a bit too freely, Odo is in fact simply the Security Chief of the station and has no formal "rank." He's a policeman, not a member of the Bajoran Militia, and although I suppose the Bajoran Security Forces probably have some sort of hierarchy, we've never established any sort of titles for them. <> This would be a Bajoran matter and they evidently don't have any such regs. <> Yep, but we tend to make him do it only in specific situations. <> The real world answer is the correct one. When the Defiant was first established, we had established only one Command officer on the station -- Sisko -- and he certainly wasn't going to be the helmsman. Rather than give the role to an N.D. or a one-shot guest star every time we went aboard, we decided to have Dax pilot the ship, which seemed like a better use of our characters. <> I've read it and a few other season reviews, but I make it a policy not to comment on reviewers' comments (seems like bad form somehow). <> We've discussed this in the past, and I'm sure that we will discuss it again in the future, but we have no plans to reprise Terry's character at present. <> Although both VOY and DS9 have three entire soundstages full of standing sets, we still don't have enough room to leave anything new up unless we can turn it around and use it the very next week or shortly thereafter. If there's a "guest set" that we think we'll have a use for at a future date -- like, say, the Klingon Bridge -- we'll arrange to have the set taken down and put into storage either here on the lot or at one of our off-site facilities. The walls, consoles, etc. are then crated up and stuffed into a large warehouse when they're removed from the stage. They are stored exactly as they were last used, so if we trash the Klingon Bridge with explosions, and fire and so on, that's the way it will be stored. So when the set is hauled out again to be reused, it will have to be spruced up for the requirements of the new episode. We often cannibalize sets and alter them for many purposes, so there are times when we think we still have a set in storage only to find that "No, we don't have the Romulan Bridge anymore, Voyager used it as a Kazon house of ill-repute last week." The fate of the various Captains' chairs is something of a mystery. I know that the original TNG chair was swiped just before "Generations" was filmed and I don't know what's happened to the TOS movies chairs. Probably in somebody's living room somewhere... <> Great. Another reason for me to lose sleep this year. Thanks a lot. <> I remember watching "Duet" and thinking that here was a Trek series willing to push the franchise and go into new and powerful territory. I also remember watching "Move Along Home" and wondering if everyone had lost their minds. (Not that I had much room to talk as the proud author of "Aquiel" and "Rascals.") I liked the fact that they were setting out in new directions from the TOS and TNG models and that they weren't afraid of presenting their regular characters as less than perfect. I wasn't that interested in the Bajoran politics in those first couple of years, but felt that it was something that could be better mined in time. Moore, Ronald D.